Coconut Mall
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Coconut Mall is a large mall located by the beach on the western side. Populated by Miis, Nokis, and Piantas, it's a popular place for tourists, and also a popular place for racing. Be wary, though. Don't let rogue green shells, homing red shells, abstract red fake item boxes, ripe yellow bananas, and winged spiny blue shells ruin your shopping day.
1. Chapter 1

**Coconut Mall  
**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Unfortunately, because mods are idiots, I have to post this up again as a new story. Yet they picked this one instead of the other non stories I had. Yeah, really great administration, guys.

* * *

Coconut Mall... so big, so fast... and so tropical. And popular. And filled to the brim with people everywhere. If there's one place for a great hang out, it's the Coconut Mall. But, it's not always as cheerful and populated as it appears to be, as the night is pretty... well, let's just say, creepy.

The Coconut Mall just closed for the night, with all the shops closed and all of the workers, from Piantas to random Miis, heading to the parking lot, taking all of their cars and heading northward on a nearby elevated highway adjacent to the gigantic mall. Toadette emerged from the ladies' room, unaware that she was locked inside.

"Okay, Princess Peach, I'm ready to go!" Toadette exclaimed as she looked around, not hearing a response. "...Peach? Are you there?"

There was eerie silence within the entire mall, with echoes going all throughout, both inside and outside. Toadette started to tremble with fright as she held her hands together, walking towards the center of the mall as she walked up towards the fountain, which was still summoning freshwater. She was getting disturbed by the dark, feeling unsettled as she felt cold.

"Gosh... this place isn't so tropical when there's no one here..." Toadette whimpered as she gulped, sitting down by the fountain, as the water pouring was the only sound within the mall to break the disturbing silence.


	2. Chapter 2

Coconut Mall was filled with activity, with Miis, Piants, and Nokis shopping to their hearts content. Toadette and Birdo watched in their pink colored standard karts as they were watching the tourists coming in and out of the tropical themed mall.

"Golly, these people sure do love shopping," Toadette admitted as she was in awe.

Birdo nodded her head in agreement. "Well, this is a very popular place. I just hope the traffic decreases soon." She glanced at Toadette. "No one wants to be running over people."

Toadette gulped as she started trembling. "Oh, I don't know if I can stomach the thought of running people over..."

Before they had time to react, Toadette and Birdo were carried by yellow colored chucking Piantas, who chucked the two girls over the red and white barriers, causing them and their karts to land on the sandy beach. Toadette and Birdo glanced at each other, caught off guard by the chucking Piantas.


	3. Chapter 3

Toadette exited the Coconut Cafe, having gotten herself a Coconut Smoothie as she was heading towards her pink Booster Seat kart. She screamed as she was pushed back by several random Miis racing in their modified B Dashers, a race occurring right now. Toadette groaned as she looked down, her pink shirt having some coconut spilled on it.

"D'oh! Darn it, that's the third time today!" Toadette commented as she sighed, sipping her smoothie as she shook her head. "Partially, it's my fault because I chose to come on a Monday night..."

Wiggler pulled up to Toadette in her own modified B Dasher, waving both of her right hands at Toadette. "Don't worry about it. Just avoid being run over and enjoy your day." She then headed back on the race course, snatching a lightning bolt from the rainbow colored item box.

Toadette nodded as she smiled, taking Wiggler's words to heart. "She's right! I'm not gonna let some speedy punks ruin my day!" She headed to the other side of the mall as she headed towards the Coconut Garden in the center.


	4. Chapter 4

"Closing time! The happiest time of the day!" Exclaimed the yellow Pianta at the front of the mall, clapping his hands to signify that the entire mall was closing for the day.

Toadette sniffled as tears were filling in her eyes, walking out with a plain hamburger as she whined, "Closing time... the saddest part of the day!" She began crying loudly as she ate her burger, trying to let the greasy food settle her brief depression.

As hordes of random Miis, Nokis, and Piantas left the mall, Mario and Luigi watched from the beach, behind the red and white barriers as they looked at each other.

"Willing to see who can knock each other out as soon as everyone leaves?" Mario suggested, sipping some coffee as he let out a refreshed sigh.

Luigi nodded as he twirled his plain bagel in his right hand. "You know I'm there." He then bit into the bagel, munching it with pleasure.


	5. Chapter 5

Birdo watched from the Coconut Cafe as several random Miis were crashing into each other, the race course being too overpopulated from being picked too much online. The path leading to the roof was closed off by crashed vehicles of different kinds, with all the random male and female Miis complaining at each other. Toadette came over to watch, sipping a vanilla milkshake.

"Gosh, these guys are aggressive," Toadette commented as she let out a tiny belch, sipping her milkshake.

Birdo placed her hands on her hips as she shook her head. "Honestly, I think these racers should all take a chill pill and just relax."

She and Toadette both shook as a huge crash occurred, causing more Miis to complain. Birdo and Toadette looked at each other and sighed in unison, shaking their head.

"Yep. They should just relax," Birdo and Toadette replied in unison, both rolling their eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

Daisy and Toadette were having a milkshake drinking contest, both of the two girls having drunk fifteen different kinds of milkshake. Birdo was the referee, and watching alongside her were random Miis, Nokis, and Piantas, as well as Mario, who was doing an inspection on the race course, interested in this bizarre contest. Daisy finished up her sixteenth vanilla milkshake first, burping loudly as she rubbed her stomach, which started to gurgle.

"Oh... I think I had a bit too much..." Daisy admitted as she let out a hiccup, causing some white bubbles to appear out of her mouth.

Toadette giggled as she pointed at Daisy. "Teehee! Can't hold it all in, can ya?" She stuck her tongue out as she drunk all of her sixteenth milkshake as she let out a small high pitched belch, drinking up her seventeenth milkshake, which was strawberry flavored.

Daisy attempted to drink her seventeenth as she burped loudly again, not being able to handle much more milkshakes. The viewers gasped as Daisy farted loudly, her wet farts causing her chair to break as she fell flat on her butt. Birdo declared Toadette the winner, much to the joy of the viewers, who all raised Toadette into the air. Toadette gleefully giggled as she clapped her hands together, laughing as they paraded around the Coconut Mall, while Daisy moaned, feeling woozy while burping.


	7. Chapter 7

Toadette came out of the Delfino Dream shop, having gotten a bunch of yellow bananas. She licked her lips as she pulled a banana out of the bunch, placing the rest underneath her pink dress as she peeled her one banana and ate it, mumbling with glee as she munched on it, gulping down as she sighed heavenly. Birdo was walking into Delfino Dream, turning to Toadette and noticing how much she was enjoying the banana.

"Err... Toadette..." Birdo asked, folding her arms as she had a concerned look on her face, "You seem to be liking that banana quite a lot. Quite so"

Toadette giggled as she opened her eyes, gulping as she turned to Toadette. "I haven't eaten anything since last night! A banana is totally satisfaction after starving for most of the day!" She burped loudly as she gobbled up the peel, taking out another banana from under her dress and peeling that banana, munching on it.

Birdo shook her head as she patted Toadette on the head, walking into the Delfino Dream shop as Toadette headed towards the garden in the middle of the mall.


	8. Chapter 8

Miis, Miis, Miis. They were the most popular sight online, and they all loved racing on Coconut Mall, one of the most popular places to race in the entire Mario Kart franchise. Wiggler and Birdo were watching from Delfino Dream, watching many male and female Miis zip by.

"Wow, so many Miis racing here today," Wiggler commented, her front arms on the glass table. "There's so many of them."

Birdo nodded, sitting right across Wiggler as she sipped her strawberry cappuccino. "Well, this place is extremely popular. And most of the people racing here happen to be Miis."

Wiggler rubbed the back of her head with her right arm. "I kinda wonder why..." She asked, frowning as she blinked.


	9. Chapter 9

Toadette and Birdo were wandering around the Coconut Mall, to find three black spotted white cows heading towards one of the stores. The two pink females looked at each other oddly as they followed the cows, looking at the store they entered.

"Why would a bunch of cows arrive at the mall?" Birdo asked, scratching her head with her right hand.

Toadette had her hands on her hips, her head tilting towards the right. "That's what I wanna know, too. It's really weird."

Suddenly, they watched the cows leaving the store with several bottles of milk in a brown wooden wagon they tugged along. Birdo and Toadette blinked as they approached the store the cows went to, looking up to see the store aptly named Moo Moo Dairy. Looking at each other, Birdo and Toadette laughed as they decided to head in and get some dairy items themselves, with the cows shaking their heads, noticing the snooping girls.


	10. Chapter 10

Toadette's stomach growled loudly, causing Toadette to place both of her hands on her stomach as she blushed in embarrassment. Birdo was next to her, shaking her head as she folded her arms.

"Gosh, all this watching sure makes a girl hungry," Toadette admitted with am embarrassed giggle, turning to Birdo. "Where should we go today, Birdo?"

Birdo rubbed the back of her head as she thought, looking around the shops and spotting the Coco Burger on the western end of the mall. "Well, we could go grab a burger. I haven't had some in a while."

Toadette squealed with joy as she clapped her hands. "Ooh, that sounds great! Let's go!" She dashed towards the stairs, with Birdo dashing after her, ignoring the racing random Miis on the race course, trying not to get run over.


	11. Chapter 11

The Honey Queen Bee giggled with glee as she buzzed around the entrance to the Coconut Mall, with all the Piantas, Nokis, and random Miis angrily staring at her. Princess Daisy was waiting for the Honey Queen right in front of the escalators, with Toadette and Birdo standing by her on her sides, angry at the presence of the giant bee. Toadette was on Daisy's left side, while Birdo was on the right.

"Why did she have to come all the way here from her far off bee galaxy again?" Birdo asked, shaking her head in disappointment.

Daisy wrapped her arms around the back of her head, sighing as she shrugged. "Well, I already got two race courses dedicated to me, so I figured that I lease the Coconut Mall to another female."

"You couldn't settle with either me or Birdo?" Toadette retorted as she angrily shook her arms, scolding Daisy. "Some friend you are!"

Daisy was about to reply, but Toadette and Birdo headed further into the Coconut Mall, leaving Daisy alone as Honey Queen came closer to Daisy, being pelted by rotten fruit and vegetables from the angry Piantas and Miis, with the Nokis simply booing.


	12. Chapter 12

The Coconut Mall was closed off, due to a storm surge from the powerful thunderstorm last night. Toadette and Birdo were standing in front of the entrance, watching the Pianta police trying to calm down the hordes of random Miis trying to get in, wanting to shop and race in the mall.

"My goodness, that storm was really powerful," Toadette admitted as she rubbed her right arm, blinking as she sighed.

Birdo patted Toadette on the head, turning to her as she shook her head. "Well, it may be tragic, but I'm sure in a few days, things will go back to normal. It's the course of life."

Toadette blinked as she looked up at Birdo. "So, events like this just cycle, and essentially, this happens forever?"

Birdo simply nodded in response, not needing to explain as Toadette easily got the message, still watching the random Miis complain.


	13. Chapter 13

The Coconut Mall was reopened after the horrendous hurricane wrecked the entire shoreline. The Piantas placed sandbags all around the mall and parking lots to keep the sand and surging water from coming in, with the Nokis using their magic to gently push the water back towards the sea. Toadette and Birdo watched from the top of the yellow arch at the exit of the mall, looking to see the Piantas and Nokis all working together.

"Golly! These guys sure are tight with each other!" Toadette exclaimed as she nodded her head. "Working so well together..."

Birdo turned to Toadette, patting her on the head. "Toadette, these guys are used to tropical disasters. It makes sense that they would be able to handle this situation."

Toadette started kicking her feet about as she glanced to her right, looking right at Birdo. "You know, this disaster talk makes me in the mood for some swirlie vanilla ice cream."

"Me too," Birdo commented as she stood up, pointing towards the exit, "Let's go get some! I'm sure they won't mind if we went in."

Toadette nodded in agreement as she jumped into the air and flew by spinning her pink pigtails, with Birdo holding on to Toadette's hands.


	14. Chapter 14

The Coconut Mall was overpopulated with Miis everywhere, each of them trying to get as much space in the area as they could. Daisy, Birdo, and Toadette all watched from the top of the yellow arch by the exit of the mall as the Miis were attacking each other, beating each other with sports equipment and tossing items at each other.

"I guess today wasn't a good day to come to the mall," Daisy admitted, wearing her sports outfit.

Birdo nodded in agreement as she sipped some orange juice. "Good point there. I don't like shopping in crowds, let alone tough crowds like this."

Toadette had her hands behind the back of her head, asking innocently as she blinked, "You know, I wonder if other species have to go through this craziness like these Miis do."

Speaking of which, the Pianta and Noki guards were having such a hard time holding back the vicious Miis that they brought in Cataquacks from all over Isle Delfino, though it did more harm than help as they not only attacked the guards along with the Miis, they attacked the cars in the parking lot, and the mall itself. The three girls looked at each other as they watched the chaos ensue.


	15. Chapter 15

Toadette stretched her arms as she yawned loudly. "Golly, do I feel like getting some nice tropical gifts from the Coconut Mall today!" She exclaimed as she skipped towards the entrance, gasping in shock as she noticed that it was closed off. "What the? What happened to the mall?"

A Pianta cop approached Toadette, pointing at the entrance. "Sorry, kid. A couple of pesky cooligans came into the place and left ice everywhere. We gotta warm it up for visitors to come shopping in again."

Toadette pouted as she dropped her arms, shaking her head in disbelief. "That's terrible! Why would anyone do something this horrible?"

Inside the Coconut Mall at the back, the troublesome cooligans all chuckled as they continued wreaking havoc from inside, causing even more problems


	16. Chapter 16

"Oh hi, Birdo!" Yoshi greeted as he emerged out of the Coco Burger restaurant, munching on a juicy cheeseburger. "What are you doing here?"

Birdo chuckled as she patted Yoshi on the head. "Oh, I'm buying gists for all my friends, of course!" She then revealed a pair of blue boxing gloves. "I just got these for Bowser!"

Yoshi looked at the boxing gloves, then glanced up at Birdo. "Why would he need those?" He gawked, tilting his head.

"So he could be able to punch things easier," Birdo commented on, rubbing the back of her head. "His words, not mine."

Yoshi was about to comment, but a stampede of Miis overtook him, causing him to scream for help as Birdo watched on, going back to buying more gifts.


	17. Chapter 17

Toadette yawned loudly as she walked out of the Coconut Mall, all of the shopping and waiting in line making her exhausted. "Gosh... now I know why Peach keeps telling me that shopping was a dangerous hobby..."

Dry Bowser scoffed, waiting outside for Toadette in his grey colored Piranha Prowler. "I told you, people from literally all over the world love coming here. This is their number one spot to come by when they're on Isle Delfino."

Toadette whined as she held her hands together, tilting her head back. "I didn't know that it would be this crowded!" She piped in a high pitch tone, climbing into the back of the Piranha Prowler with the shopping bags in both of her hands, sighing. "Just take me back home to the Mushroom Gorge. I'm beat..."

Dry Bowser shrugged as he stepped on the pedal, going through a nearby blue warp that instantly took him and Toadette out of the Coconut Mall race course and into the Mushroom Gorge.


	18. Chapter 18

"Well, what do you want to buy today?" Birdo asked Toadette as they were in the middle of the Coconut Mall, amongst the crowd of Miis looking to shop.

Toadette whistled as she had her hands behind her backs. "Gosh, I don't know. Maybe Daisy wants a flower vase?"

Birdo placed her right hand on her hip. "That's a pretty odd gift to give." She shrugged as she shook her head. "But hey, as long as it satisfies you, it's okay." She then pointed at a nearby store. "But I think she'll appreciate a plushie more."

Toadette giggled with glee as she clapped her hands. "You're right! She would want a soft plushie more!" And with that, she dashed into the store, with Birdo following.


	19. Chapter 19

King Bob-omb and Goomboss sighed as they sat at the entrance of the Coconut Mall on the sandy beach, watching shopping Nokis and Miis going past them as they were wondering what to do today.

"Do you think we should attack these innocent bystanders?" King Bob-omb suggested as he began massaging his mustache, shaking his head slowly. "I mean, there has to be a reason why we're even here in the first place."

Goomboss shrugged as he closed his eyes. "I think we're here to enjoy the tropical weather." He then stretched, letting out a loud yawn. "That, and there's something about the sounds of people shopping that soothes me."

King Bob-omb shrugged back in response as he folded his arms together. "Harumph! You raise a good point, Goomboss." And thus, the two royal bosses continued watching the different customers going in and out of the Coconut Mall.


	20. Chapter 20

"D'oh I Missed!" Wario exclaimed as she shook his fists angrily. "The stores closed just as I got here!"

Waluigi rolled his eyes as he shook his head, his arms folded. "Well, I told you that you should have gotten here earlier." He taunted.

Wario turned around, stomping his right foot. "Bah! I should have listened to Toadette! We should have not taken that left turn on Albuquerque!"

Waluigi rolled his right hand as he blinked several times. "It's not my fault you were distracted by all those garlics in that field we passed!"

As Wario grabbed Waluigi and shook him violently, the comedic duo were knocked out by a winged Blue Shell, screaming as they fell through the hole in the floor. Birdo and Toadette zipped throughout the closed off mall in their standard pink karts, not hearing the screams of Wario and Waluigi.


	21. Chapter 21

Toadette was walking alongside Birdo, heading to the Coconut Mall as she was rubbing her stomach with her right hand. "Golly, am I sure hungry!"

Birdo shook her head as she folded her arms together. "You're always hungry, Toadette. Didn't you notice that by now?"

Toadette giggled as she wrapped her arms around the back of her head. "Well, I'm just a young, innocent girl. I have a big appetite for just about anything!" She winked with her right eye.

Birdo sighed as she shook her head at Toadette. "Oh, just wait until you get older. Then you'll understand." As soon as she and Toadette headed towards the front escalators, they both got knocked into the air by several speeding Miis, who were being followed by Dry Bowser, who was chucking red shells at the Miis.


	22. Chapter 22

Mario sighed as he looked at the three moving red cars in the parking lot, with Princess Daisy crying in pain as she kept bumping into the cars, riding on her Mach Bike. Mario had his arms folded, shaking his head.

"Mamma mia, Daisy, just forget about zipping over the rainbow colored boost pads!" Mario shouted, knowing that Daisy would ignore him.

As expected, Daisy ignored him, still trying to get past the first car all the way in the back. "No way, Mario! I gotta keep trying, not matter what!" She put the pedal to the medal as she performed a wheelie, only to crash into the first car, the Mii being a typical Darth Vader copy as Daisy continued crying in pain, with Mario feeling embarrassed as he closed his eyes, sighing.


	23. Chapter 23

Toadette and Birdo were sipping some fresh fruit punch as they watched Funky Kong, Dry Bowser, and Waluigi all racing outside within the Coconut Mall's outdoor garden, all in their own Piranha Prowlers, trying to get the special golden jigsaw piece that was in the middle as they collected the yellow notes that were floating in mid air. Toadette and Birdo glanced at each other as they talked over the racing mayhem.

"All this nonsense over a jiggy?" Toadette asked as she sipped her fruit punch, shaking her head. "It seems kinda silly, honestly."

Birdo sighed as she patted Toadette on the back. "Well, I share the sentiment. It seems like the author is on a Banjo-Kazooie binge recently."

"Yeah, what with using the Click Clock Wood all the time in his stories, and having elements from those games showing up here..." Toadette added as she spotted two bright blue colored Jinjo snooping about in the stairway.

Birdo then watched Funky and Dry Bowser crash into each other, with Waluigi landing in the fountain, shaking her head. "I'm sure all of this will make sense shortly. Or, if ever." She then shrugged, shaking her head. "Who knows if it can get crazier from here...?"


	24. Chapter 24

It was a typically nice day at the Coconut Mall, with Birdo crossing the finish line first on her pink colored Mach Bike, waving to the audience of random assorted male and female Miis as she sped up on the left escalator, having a massive lead as ten seconds later, Dry Bowser in his Piranha Prowler followed in second, with Toadette on her Mini Beast trailing in third. All following in their standard karts from 4th to 12th were Daisy, Donkey Kong, Bowser, King Boo, Toad, Koopa Troopa, Funky Kong, Baby Daisy, and Mario, with Petey Piranha being the special referee for the day, taking over for the normal green shelled Lakitu, who was sick.

"All right! I got first!" Birdo exclaimed as she stopped in the garden within the middle of the Coconut Mall, parking right next to the fountain as she waved at the other racers coming by, congratulating them. "You all did splendid out there, but I do wish that you would keep up with me!"

"Keep up with you?" Dry Bowser gawked as he pointed at King Boo, glaring at him. "If that idiot didn't spam lightning all over the entirety of the race, I would have managed to win."

King Boo stuck his tongue out in disgust at Dry Bowser. "Hey, at least you got second! All I got was seventh place!"

Toadette popped in between Dry Bowser and King Boo, trying to calm them down. "Guys, guys! We had a nice, fun race! Shouldn't we be happy that we were racing together like a family?"

The other racers looked at each other as they started beating each other up, with poor Toadette caught in the rampage as Birdo sighed, leaving to get a tropical fruit smoothie.


	25. Chapter 25

Green shells and red shells were extremely common to find during Mario Kart racing tournaments, but outside of them, they were a race occurrence. So when the Coconut Mall is populated by both kinds of shells during a day involving no racing, something surely is up.

"Where did all these shells come from?" Toad gawked as he shook his head, placing his hands on his face.

Koopa folded his arms as he shook his head, murmuring. "Well, I'll tell you one thing. I have never seen so many shells in one place outside a Mario Kart race..."

The shopping Nokis and Miis weren't so lucky, as they were continually hit by the shells, forcing them to run out without even buying anything they desired. The Pianta police officers tried their best to stop the shells, but there were too many of them to grasp, forcing them to surrender as the shells kept coming.


	26. Chapter 26

"**Warning: rampant Bullet Bills have been spotted!**" The loud speakers planted all over the Coconut Mall exclaimed, warning everyone in and around the tropical shopping mall center. "**Please leave the Coconut Mall as fast as possible!**"

"Pfft." Wario scoffed as he rolled his eyes, shaking his right hand. "I'm not afraid of some stupid bullets!"

As Wario was about to go grab some donuts from the nearby, newly installed Dunkin' Donuts that was the first shop after the eastern stairs exit into the garden on the left side, two purple colored Bullet Bills aimed at Wario, blasting him high into the sky as the various Miis, Nokis, Toads, and Shy Guy customers all gasped, screaming and panicking as they ran for their lives, only to be severely damaged or killed by the different colored Bullet Bills, most of them being the regular black colored ones.

"**_D'oh I Missed!_**" Wario exclaimed as he went blasting off again, twinkling in the clear blue sky towards the east.


	27. Chapter 27

The Coconut Mall was closed for the day, causing several of the typically expected generic customers to be sad. Toadette was the saddest amongst them, crying her eyes out as she tried to get into the mall, with a yellow Pianta police officer bearing a great, brown mustache blocking her off.

"Please, oh please let me in!" Toadette exclaimed as she shook her arms, her lips clearly trembling as she shook her head. "I have to go pick up my super special doll!"

The Pianta officer shook his right hand. "Sorry, kid. I can't let anyone in. That Bullet Bill catastrophe last night caused quite a ruckus."

"But... why...?" Toadette whined as her tears were pouring out like waterfalls. "It's... not fair...!"

The Pianta officer sighed as he patted Toadette on the head. "We're doing our best to increase security. Please be content with that."

"_WAH!_" Toadette cried as she shook her head, with the Pianta officer sighing as he tossed his arms in the air, giving up.


	28. Chapter 28

The Whomp King made a surprising appearance at the Coconut Mall as he made everyone, from the different colored Nokis to all the randomly assorted Miis, look at him in awe as he stood at the very front of the mall, being as tall as the entrance itself. All of the playable Mario Kart Wii and Mario Kart 7 characters, including R.O.B., Petey Piranha, the playable Paratroopa from Double Dash, one lone green Hammer Brother, Professor E. Gadd, Donkey Kong Jr., and even the likes of Sonic The Hedgehog, Shadow The Hedgehog, Silver The Hedgehog, Pac-Man, Ms. Pac-Man, Blinky The Red Ghost, Mametchi, and Don-Chan, were all gathered as the Whomp King cleared his throat, making his statement.

"Attention, everyone who shops and race here. I hope you make it clear that it is my kind of stones that have helped create this great sight before you." King Whomp stated as he rolled his floating right stony hand. "As you can see, my people, the Whomps, have been used by you all for centuries, and without a doubt, we feel entitled to get some awareness in appreciation, for it is us that..."

"Are you getting a word of what he's saying?" Silver whispered to Toadette.

Toadette shook her head, her arms wrapped around the back of her pink mushroom cap. "No, but golly am I bored of this stone guy's speech."

"You'll have to tolerate it, kid." Dry Bowser nudged Toadette to the right as Petey Piranha nodded his head in agreement, with Toadette sighing as she lowered her eyes, wanting to do anything but listen to the Whomp King's speech.


	29. Chapter 29

The Coconut Mall, was expected, was closed, for it was nighttime, or right around 3 AM, to be precise. Wario and Waluigi were snoo_ping as_ usual, plotting their devious scheme as they climbed up to the rooftop of the mall, heading for the open garden.

"Wehehe... this will be good." Wario stated to Waluigi as they were both completely covered in black clothing. "I'll bash all the windows, you use your sneaky craftsmanship to get rid of the cameras."

Waluigi chuckled as he twisted his mustache. "Can do. Nyehehehe." The two then landed into the fountain below, emerging from the cool freshwater as Waluigi began rolling his hands, getting the attention of the security cameras. Waluigi then snapped his fingers, causing electricity to surge throughout all of the security cameras as they stopped. Wario then shoulder bashed into the Dunkin' Donuts nearby, only for an extremely loud burglar alarm to play.

"**D'oh!** We've been _mis_tletoeed!" Wario growled as he turned to Waluigi, pointing at the sky. "Get us out of here!"

Waluigi tried to find something in his pockets, but both he and Waluigi were snapped up by a giant angry blue Chain Chomp, which shook them violently. with the Wario Bros. screaming in pain for help.


	30. Chapter 30

Two Pianta policeman were at the garden within the Coconut Mall, holding flashlights as they looked around for anything suspicious. It was the night after the attempted robbery.

"Hmm... things seems a bit quiet." One of the two Pianta, colored purple, admitted as he turned to his partner. "Looks like the coast is clear."

The other Pianta, colored green, shook his head as he shrugged. "Well, I guess we can go back home. It looks like there's nothing suspicious here."

As they were about to leave, the same security guard Chain Chomp from before mistook the police officers as intruders, barking loudly as it began chasing them. The Pianta policeman screamed as they started running around the garden, being chased by the Chain Chomp, who wasn't tired of all the constant running.


	31. Chapter 31

The Coconut Mall was open for business as the normal Mii and Noki customers came in, all of them crowding the stores and making it hard for anyone to race as the course was crowded with people. Several different colored Pianta policemen were checking all areas, to prevent a possible crowd attack.

"Everything looks good here." A purple Pianta police officer stated into a walkie talkie as he stood by the fountain in the middle of the mall. "Anything happening there to you, over?"

"Things are fine up here," A blue Pianta police officer remarked as he was in the parking lot to the right of the starting line, seeing Miis come and go as suddenly the entire area began violently shaking. "What the..."

Suddenly, the entire mall was sucked into a giant worm hole that was consuming the entire beach, causing the people who were leaving to try and get out as quickly as possible as the other Pianta police officers tried calling for back up, but were all sucked into the wormhole as it expanded.

Dry Bowser sighed as he was riding on Petey Piranha's back, with Petey flying as they overlooked the giant purple worm hole. Dry Bowser tossed a spark of blue electricity at the wormhole, causing it to explode as the entire Coconut Mall and the beach returned. Nodding their heads, Dry Bowser and Petey left, with the mall being a bit trashed as a result.


	32. Chapter 32

"Is it me, or is it brighter here than usual?" Silver The Hedgehog asked as he placed on a pair of black sunglasses, walking towards the stairs leading to the rooftop.

Amy Rose shrugged as she placed her hands behind her back innocently. "I think it's because it's a pretty nice day to be at the beach, relaxing."

Silver waved his hands at Amy. "Believe me, after all the stuff we went through in the Dusty Desert to find that stupid blue Chaos Emerald, I'm more than inclined to relax at the beach!"

As Amy was about to comment, both of them got pushed off the rooftop by Dry Bowser in his greyish Offroader, who was ahead of Birdo in her pink Sprinter, who was coming up from behind. Silver and Amy screamed as Silver used his green psychic power to safe them from crashing into the ground, watching the two reptilian racers zip to the left.


	33. Chapter 33

The Coconut Mall was being invaded by the notorious Zubba tribe, lead by their pixelated leader, the yellow colored Zubba King. The Pianta police officers fired bullets at the Zubbas, causing most of them to fall with ease as the Zubba King resisted the mere bullets, firing his giant stingers in response. Miis and Nokis, all of male, women, and children, were running for their lives as they screamed, trying to hide in the shop as regular bees were also summoned by the Zubba King to sting anyone and anything.

As Birdo, Wiggler, and Toadette all zipped up in their standard karts towards the starting line at the Coconut Mall, they noticed the horrific events that were transpiring. Looking at each other, the three girls nodded in unison as they turned around and drove off.

"Let's just pretend that we didn't see those bees and zubbas." Birdo suggested as she raised her right finger.

Wiggler and Toadette both mumbled in agreement as they all drove off towards the eastern direction, leaving the bees to take over the tropical mall.


	34. Chapter 34

Koopa and Shy Guy were riding blue colored dolphins in the ocean just before the beach leading to the Coconut Mall, collecting several pink rings as they were trying to see who could get the most points. Toadette and Birdo both came from the newly installed McDonald's within the Coconut Mall, both munching on hot french fries as they noticed Koopa and Shy Guy in the ocean.

"Look at that!" Toadette exclaimed with a giggle as she pointed at the two lone blue dolphins that followed the ones Koopa and Shy Guy were riding on. "They look like they're having fun!"

Birdo nodded her head as she turned to Toadette. "Say, after we finish eating these fries, you want to go and try to ride one like that yourself?"

"Do I?" Toadette exclaimed gleefully as she giggled, clapping her hands together as she was excited.


	35. Chapter 35

Things seemed to get kookier in the Coconut Mall, as four different colored Piplup were there, all of them causing unintentional mishaps as they were going through the mall, sucking up the shopping Miis and Nokis by accident, running from the Pianta police force. The main blue Piplup was running for his life as the Pianta police officers began putting up red and white barriers around entrances and exits, causing the water type penguin Pokemon to douse them with Water Pulse as he made a run for it.

"Pikachu!" The pink colored Piplup called out as he sniffled, tears forming in his eyes as he kept calling out, his right flipper by his face. "Pikachu...!"

The green colored Piplup was busy blasting the Pianta police officers with Bubblebeam as he continued sucking up the innocent shoppers, with the yellow Piplup being on top of the fountain in the garden within the middle of the mall, holding his knees as he rocked back and forth.

Funky Kong watched from the rooftop of the Coconut Mall leading towards the beach with blue colored binoculars on top of his Flame Runner bike, shaking his head as he sighed. "Man, they managed to get here, too...?"


	36. Chapter 36

The Coconut Mall was once again closed. But what was the reason for its closure this time?

Because a massive fire broke out in the outside garden within the middle of the mall, and it got so bad it started to spread to all the other shops!

"Get the fire department, now!" One of the pink colored Pianta police officers exclaimed as he and several other different colored Pianta police officers tried to douse the red hot flames with water, but it wasn't doing much. "We need all the help we can get!"

The large crowds of random, different colored Nokis and Miis watched in horror as different species of police officers from all over Isle Delfino came running to aid, ith the fire becoming a more threatening presence.


	37. Chapter 37

Those cards. Those annoying red cars, all three of them with completely different Miis generated in every single race. Those cars by the beach that led to the Coconut Mall. Racers always had a problem with them due to the cards being unpredictable, making racing through the avenue hard as the cars backed up, messing the racers up.

"Damn it! I always hate racing through here!" Bowser exclaimed as he was driving in his Flame Flyer, being knocked back and forth by the red cars. "Stupid bloody red cars!"

Dry Bowser scoffed as he swerved past them on his Phantom Bike, shaking his skeletal head at Bowser. "Well, for better or worse, you have to expect this kind of stuff here! It's live or die!"

Bowser groaned as he narrowed his eyes, being in between the third, final car and the second car in the middle. "You know, those cheat codes definitely could come in handy right about now..." He muttered as he shook his head, folding his arms.


	38. Chapter 38

The Coconut Mall was undergoing several renovations as the Pianta police officers were kept on full guard, patrolling the race course as they tried to keep rogue racers off. Two Funky Kongs on Flame Runner pulled up towards the starting line, attempting to out speed the cops.

"These police officers have no idea what they're holding back," The first Funky Kong stated to the second Funky on the left as he revved up the Flame Runner. "Let's show them the real super power of team work!"

"_Team work?_" The second Funky remarked in disgust as he shook his head at the first Funky. "I don't know what you're on, but I don't want it!"

Three yellow colored Pianta police officers noticed the two Funky Kongs, running towards them as they whistled, trying to stop them. The two Funkies sped off, using golden mushrooms as they thrashed right through the red and white barriers, speeding throughout the closed off race course as the entire Pianta police force was called in. Unfortunately for them, the Funky Flamers proved too much, as they were able to zip and speed with no problem.


	39. Chapter 39

Funky Kong was practicing his skills on his Flame Runner as he sped through the course, having no need for the triple pack of regular red and white mushroms that was used as a boost during the race. The shopping Nokis and Miis watched as Funky sped past them, with several regular Pianta folk celebrating as they watched Funky sped by.

"Man, is it funktacular being funky!" Funky exclaimed with a laugh as he performed a wheelie on his Flame Runner, jumping off the rooftop and performing a trick as he landed on the road, speeding off towards the parking lot.

King Boo and Rosalina watched from the top of the starting line, feeling jealous as both knew that neither of them were fast enough to compete with Funky Kong. Dry Bowser was keeping track of Funky's progress on the ground by the starting line, with Petey Piranha firing brownish goop at the innocent Piantas, causing the Pianta police force to try and stop him. Petey just did not like Piantas, not one bit.


	40. Chapter 40

"Ready?" Dry Bowser asked Toadette, the two of them being on the rooftop leading towards the road that led to the beach in front of the Coconut Mall.

Toadette pumped her arms as she gleefully giggled. "As ready as you, big boy!"

Dry Bowser snapped his fingers, and two umbrealls, both colored red and white, suddenly appeared in front of them. Dry Bowser and Toadette both grabbed them and started to float in the air, with the two holding their umbrellas with both of their hands as the wind gently pushed them into the clear blue sky, allowing the two to get a nice birds eye view of the entire Coconut Mall.

"Wow! I didn't know that there was more to this place than the race course!" Toadette exclaimed in shock as she widened her eyes, full of curiosity.

Dry Bowser chuckled as he nodded his skeletal head at Toadette. "Oh, the things you discover when you wander around these race courses beyond their tracks." The two continued floating around as they started to float above the rest of Isle Delfino.


	41. Chapter 41

Dry Bowser and Toadette were both back at the Coconut Mall, causing mischief for the Pianta police officers as they ran from corner to corner within the gigantic mall, with the duo running across the garden within the center as they dodged the karts that were zipping on the race course, a race occurring. Dry Bowser then tossed a smoke bomb at the incoming squad of Pianta police officers, smoking the garden as he and Toadette ran back up the stairs.

"Golly, all this chaos for a simple coconut?" Toadette giggled as she followed Dry Bowser closely behind him.

Dry Bowser glanced at Toadette, smirking as he shook his head. "To be fair, this coconut is yellow, and it's shinier than any regular coconut would be."

The two pesky adventurers ended up back in the mall, with the shopping Nokis and Miis booing and jeering them as Dry Bowser rolled his eyes, zapping them with his white lightning bolts from his skeletal fingertips. Dry Bowser then grabbed a rocket launcher, attaching it to himself as he grabbed Toadette with his right arm, the special coconut being inside his skeletal shell.

"Hold on!" Dry Bowser exclaimed as the rocket was lit, the two of them breaking through the rooftop as they exited the mall, being high in the clear blue sky as Toadette pulled out a bright pink umbrella, using it to help glide herself and Dry Bowser towards the shore to the north.


	42. Chapter 42

"Hmm..." Luigi mumbled as he was at the entrance of the Coconut Mall, his arms folded as he was thinking.

Daisy exited the mall as she approached Luigi, wearing her biker outfit as she was sipping some lemonade. "Hey Luigi! What's up?"

Luigi rubbed the back of his head as he turned to Daisy. "I heard rumors that the wicked witch from Spiral Mountain might be hosting a quiz here some time..."

"A quiz?" Daisy gasped as she started feeling giddy, tossing her empty bottle of lemonade away as she clapped her hands together, bouncing with excitement. "Oh, that sounds fun! What kind of quiz?"

Luigi shook his head as he shrugged. "I don't know, something to do with Mario Kart, I think?"

As Luigi and Daisy kept chatting, several red clothed Shy Guys and red shelled Lakitus raced into the mall in their B Dashers, having another go if they thought they were hard enough.


	43. Chapter 43

"Sure seems to be relatively peaceful day today." One of the two pink colored Pianta police officers stated, both of them standing on the left side of the starting line, his hands by his sides.

The other Pianta police officer, also pink colored, nodded his head in agreement. "I do concur. It's great that there's no one to ruin this great day for us."

Suddenly, a flurry of Waddlewings flew into the Coconut Mall, the flying squirrels snatching up random Miis and Nokis, laughing as they enjoyed the chaos they were causing. Hearing all the screams inside, the two Pianta police officers dashed into the mall to try and stop the madness, but they were showed with regular acorns, which crushed them as they failed to get out of the mess, with more Waddlewings swooping in.


	44. Chapter 44

Baby Daisy and Toadette were racing each other in the Coconut Mall, both of them riding in their personal Mini Beast, with Toadette's Mini Beast pink colored while Baby Daisy had an orange color for her Mini Beast. The two young girls zipped through the garden in the center of the tropical mall, heading up the staircase as they bumped into each other, heading towards the rooftop.

"You definitely sure are fast, Baby Daisy!" Toadette complimented as she glanced at Baby Daisy to her right. "It's no wonder your mommy or adult self is so good at racing!"

Baby Daisy simply squealed delightfully as the two headed right towards the zipper, both of them twirling briefly out of their karts as they landed back in them, making a solid landing on the pavement as they swerved towards the left, heading into the infamous parking lot with the three red cars driven by completely random Miis.


	45. Chapter 45

The Coconut Mall was closed off for the night, due to there being several shoplifting. Wario and Waluigi were up to no good again as the dastardly duo were sneaking about, with Wario stuffing several jewels down his yellow cap as he placed his hat back on his head.

"Wahaha! No one would ever suspect a thing!" Wario exclaimed as he looked about, having installed smoke bombs to cover the area in thick smog.

Waluigi was pulling up the rope that was attached to Wario. "Come on, Wario! Let's beat it before the cops show up!"

"All right, all right..." Wario grumbled as he was pulled up, having robbed all the stores in the middle of the Coconut Mall of their jewelry and priceless items as the Wario Bros. ran on the rooftop, jumping into each of their own Offroader vehicles, zipping away as the sirens went off, with Pianta police officers showing up as the smoke bombs were activated, covering the garden with thick smog as coughing was heard, with the cops bumping into each other, not knowing what to do.


	46. Chapter 46

The Coconut Mall was going under renovations as different species of all kinds from Isle Delfino and the surrounding islands came to help rebuild the mall after a tragic accident occurred two nights ago. Toadette and Birdo watched from the ocean as they were riding on pink colored dolphins.

"Golly gee, I wonder what caused the Coconut Mall to get damaged in the way it did," Toadette commented as she turned to Birdo to her left, both of her hands on the dolphin.

Birdo nodded her head in agreement as she glanced at Toadette to her right, moving her left hand about. "I think that someone probably planted a bomb somewhere... one thing is certain, they need better security other than Piantas."

Toadette nodded in agreement as the two then turned around and headed towards the southern direction, riding the incoming waves with their dolphins.


	47. Chapter 47

Koopa Troopa and Shy Guy were watching the Pianta police force once again fixing up the Coconut Mall, with new Noki police officers helping out, being seldom seen in general.

"How many times has this mall been under renovations?" Shy Guy asked as he munched on some french fries he brought from McDonald's.

Koopa was sipping some diet Pepsi he got from the blue Pepsi vending machine near the beach, turning his head left to face Shy Guy. "Well, one time there was this major accident during the race where all the red shelled Lakitus tossed too many Bob-ombs at each other, and there was another time where Princess Peach had those spicy baked beans..."

Shy Guy sighed as he somehow munched on his large order of fries, pushing them through the small black hole at the bottom of his white mask with his right hand. "That woman just loves to toot her own trumpet, doesn't she?"

"You mean, toot her own tuba." Koopa corrected as he smirked.

Shy Guy nodded as he then chuckled. "Oh... ha ha! That's right, thanks for correcting me!"


	48. Chapter 48

Peach and Daisy were shopping to their hearts' content in the Coconut Mall, buying literally everything that was in their sights. Mario and Luigi both shook their heads as they followed the princesses around the mall, with Toad being forced to carry all the presents.

"Mamma mia, how much stuff can these girls buy?" Luigi commented as he moved his hands about.

Mario shrugged as he wrapped his arms around the back of his head. "Oh relax, Luigi. These girls are royal, remember? They can buy whatever they want, they have the money."

"Guys, a little help?" Toad groaned as he collapsed, all the boxes of items falling on him as he groaned loudly.


	49. Chapter 49

The Coconut Mall was open for business as it was usually croweed with all the shoppers from various different places of various different kinds, all of them shopping for various things. There was a couple of homeless people in the back of the Coconut Mall, sighing as they were watching people come and go.

"It's not easy being out here in the street." An old Goomba coughed as he was sitting next to a blue garbage can.

A green colored Thwomp with a beard mumbled in agreement, slowly rising up and down. "Boy, I agree with you. With the way this damn government is taking all our hard earned cash, it's difficult to even afford a cheap way of living."

A grey colored Pokey took in a deep breath as she sighed. "Yeah. Living in the shadows of this huge mall is insulting. I mean, is this what we're going to have for the rest of our lives?"

"I saved up a couple of dollars. You think that's enough to carry all of us for a week?" A purple Mini Mouser asked, holding up a couple of green dollar bills

The other three homeless enemies all sighed in unison as the Mini Mouser blinked, not understanding why they were so depressed as well.


	50. Chapter 50

Mario and Luigi were racing through the Coconut Mall as Sonic was there with Amy Rose, going shopping as they avoided being run over by the two pesky plumbers. Amy went into the clothing store to buy a large about of clothes she didn't really need, with Sonic forced to carry the packages Amy already brought from the other stores.

"Oh Amy, how long are we going to be here?" Sonic asked as he felt his arms limp.

Amy giggled as she twirled around, winking at Sonic as she wagged her right index finger. "Oh come on, Sonikku! I gotta have new clothes to make me more stylish and appealing!"

Sonic scoffed as he shook his head, rolling his eyes. "You're already stylish..." He muttered underneath his breath as several more presents were tossed onto Sonic's arms, making Sonic drop all the packages as his skinny arms were crushed, making him scream in pain.

* * *

**Galleom's Commentary**

_"Why are Sonic The Hedgehog and Amy Rose in this story? They're not part of Mario! ...Well, not originally, but the point stands! This is inconceivable! The auhor seems to be running out of ideas faster than Sonic runs! It's quite the predicament, if I say so myself!"  
_


	51. Chapter 51

"You know, I find it odd that these two have taken an interest in golf all of a sudden," Birdo asked Toad as they watched Princess Daisy and Koopa Troopa playing in the middle of the Coconut Mall, being in the open garden.

Toad shook his hands as he blinked. "I think it's because the weather is perfect for a nice game of golf!"

"Yes, but in the middle of a populated mall that's used mainly for racing?" Birdo gawked as he rolled her right hand.

Koopa focused as he smacked his golf ball, watching it go right through the freshwater spouting out of the fountain, landing right in the hole placed just before the grey staircase. He smiled as he turned to Daisy. "Try beating that one, red head."

"No problem!" Daisy remarked as she smacked her golf ball, only for it to go past the grey staircase and through the billboard above it, blushing in embarrassment as nearly everyone laughed at her, with both Birdo and Toad shaking their heads in disappointment. "Ooh man... **D'oh I Missed!**"


	52. Chapter 52

The Coconut Mall was going under renovations as several Miis wanted to try and enter. Birdo and King Boo both were walking on the beach situated outside of the mall, looking at the chaos ensuring before them.

"They really want to go in and shop, don't they?" King Boo pinpointed as he stuck his giant red tongue out.

Birdo sighed as she nodded, placing her right hand on her hip. "Or simply want to see everyone race around. After all, this is a ridiculously popular race course."

King Boo tilted his head to the right as he blinked. "How did it get so popular, anyway? It's a shopping mall by the beach, for crying out loud!"

Birdo glared at King Boo, shaking her head. "That's exactly why it's popular, you idiot." She shrugged as she left King Boo, heading close towards the water, while King Boo continued to be confused.


	53. Chapter 53

The Rhedosaurus was attacking the Coconut Mall, with the Miis being forced to evacuate as the police force was trying their best to blast the reptilian monster, but they had no luck as the Rhedosaurus resisted mere bullets. The Honey Queen Bee was shopping as usual, blissfully ignoring the action as she then got snatched up in the jaws of the Rhedosaurus. She looked up, giggling.

"Oh, aren't you a cutey!" The Honey Queen giggled as she looked up at the Rhedosaurus. "Do you want me to pollinate inside you? I'll be gentle!"

The Rhedosaurus crunched down hard on the Queen Bee, swallowing her as he continued destroying the Coconut Mall, reducing it to an absolute wreck. Toadette watched in disbelief from the sky, placing her hands on her face as she was shocked at how violent the Rhedosaurus was.


	54. Chapter 54

After being fixed up from the Rhedosaurus' violent attack, the Coconut Mall was back in business, with Miis and Nokis back shopping there as things seemed to be back to normal.

Except that Toadette was being chased by three angry green colored Shy Guy, who were riding in a golf club as they pushed Miis to the side.

"Eeep!" Toadette screamed as she scrambled through the shopping crowds, with the Shy Guys chucking yellow banana peels and tossing green Koopa Troopa shells at her, most of them hitting her as she slipped or fell flat on her face.

Getting up quickly, Toadette jumped on an unused skateboard and rode it down towards the garden, with the Shy Guys following close behind. Toadette spun above the fountain as she watched the Shy Guys attempt the same, only for the cart to crash into the fountain, exploding as the three Shy Guys were sent through the Coconut Mall billboard, landing in the garden as they were stuck in three separate pink vases. Toadette sighed of relief as she skipped towards the nearby Coco Burger, getting an appetite after the episode involving the Shy Guys.


	55. Chapter 55

It was a fine day to be at the Coconut Mall, with plenty of new shops opening as the mall got a renovation, looking less yellow and more orange and blue. Of course, this was just so races for the Mario Kart 7 tournament could be held.

"I really don't like how this place looks," Toadette admitted as she watched the red shelled Lakitus, red robed Shy Guys, and different Miis all zipped past her and Birdo in the outdoor garden, with the two pink females having a cup of coffee. "It just looks absolutely dreadful."

Birdo sipped her drink as she rolled her right hand. "Oh, don't fret, Toadette. They'll change this place back to how it originally was when the races are over."

"I hope so. The original yellow look was much better than this," Toadette admitted as she finished up her cappuccino, glancing at the garden to see a Shy Guy getting knocked into the fountain by a Darth Vader Mii using a star.


	56. Chapter 56

"Well, Franky, it's about that time to close up shop." The purple Pianta police officer told Frank, the yellow Pianta police officer.

Frank nodded his head at the purple Pianta police officer. "All right, Bob, let me just go take one last look around the garden."

Adjusting his cap, the yellow Pianta hummed to himself as he waddled to the center garden, looking around to see anything suspicious. He then turned to his right, at the Fun Flower shop, to see the Honey Queen Bee humming as she was pollinating flowers.

"Excuse me, Ms. Queen Bee," Frank stated as he rubbed the back of his head with his right hand. "But I'm afraid I have to escort you out of this flower shop..."

Honey Queen frowned as she shook her small arms. "Oh, but I just got started pollinating this flower!" She moaned as she was forced out, with Franky escorting her towards the entrance to the Coconut Mall.


End file.
